


3 Little Things

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: 3 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 3 universe, F/M, birthday fic, he makes up for it, whenever he's done something bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guilt, the stolen kisses, the worshipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megsta95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsta95/gifts).



> So this is a little something, something for megsta95 over on Tumblr (and here) in celebration of her birthday. She's a wonderful person and deserves love :3

For some reason people had a hard time figuring out why Molly stayed with Sherlock, when the man in question could be so un-thoughtful of her feelings.

For Molly, it was the little things.

_The guilt_

She had always been able to see him, especially the guilt and sadness, the emotions he tried his hardest to ignore.

When he’d insulted her, when he’d said something cruel it was there, lurking in the shadows of his mind.

She never told anyone her reasons for staying with Sherlock, only gave them a shrug and told them that she loved him. This was of course the truth, but not all of it.

Even though the guilt would only flare for a few seconds she knew it gnawed at his insides, knew it killed him that he’d hurt her, and she knew his fears of someday saying something so cruel that it would scare her away.

When she was alone she’d give a smile, to think that this beautiful, impossible man was afraid to lose her when she’d told him time and time again that she loved him, so truly.

It was a sad thought to know that he didn’t deem himself possible to love, not fully. But Molly had vowed to show him that he was not only worth of love, but that he deserved it as fully as anyone else.

_The stolen kisses_

He’d sneak through the doors to the lab later in the day, especially if he’d said something to hurt her. He would do it even if he was on a case, which only made Molly feel that bit more special as it assured her that she actually meant more to Sherlock than his work.

She knew when he got there however sneaky he was being she could always feel him entering a room as a static energy arrived with him, setting her nerves alight.

He’d lay a slow, soft kiss on the side of her neck, peppering kisses from there until his lips met hers asking for forgiveness even though she’d given it to him the moment she’d seen the guilt in his eyes and the small breath of defeat he’d given.

She’d smile against his kiss, meeting his soft cupid bows with the passion and love she had for him, showing him with touch that he was forgiven, that she would always forgive him.

She knew he would give her more attention throughout the next few days, stealing kisses when others weren’t looking.

She never faulted him for still being shy with being intimate in public, it had taken him so long to even be comfortable with telling others about their relationship, and Molly knew that pushing him into this thing would only help in pushing him further away.

_The worshipping_

When she returned home in the evening he’d be there.

There would be Chinese on the table in her small kitchen, there would be a few lit candles spread through her flat, and even her cat Toby would have been taken care of food and fresh water in his bowls.

They’d eat in a comfortable silence, sometimes staying in the kitchen, but otherwise curling up together on her narrow couch and watch some crap telly.

Molly would smile whenever Sherlock would give a comment, sometimes getting himself worked up when people he deemed insipid talked too much for his liking. Somehow it reminded Molly of him when he was in the same room as Anderson.

There would be no dishes to do (unless they’d opted for a glass of red,) so when they finished whatever they’d been doing, or whenever Sherlock got restless, or Molly’s leg started to cramp. Sherlock would carry her to the bedroom.

She felt like a goddess whenever he touched her, his slender hands caressing every bit of her slim body until all of her nerves were on the edge of bursting.

He’d lay kisses that followed his questing fingers and leave a trail of goosebumps over her heated skin.

When his mouth landed on her clit and he started sucking while his fingers worked inside her Molly would give a deep moan of pleasure, knowing just how far that mouth of his could take her. She’d revel in the shiver Sherlock would give when he watched her from his position between her thighs as her back arched in satisfaction when her orgasm exploded through her bones.

He’d make love to her, showing her again with his body how much he adored her, showing her with his body how much he loved her.

He’d still not told her in words, but she wasn’t rushing him, she knew when he moaned her name as he placed kisses frantically to her lips as he neared his own completion, bringing her with him to her second orgasm.

To Molly it was the little things that no one else knew about, that no one else were entitled to know about that did it.

The guilt, the kisses, and the slow passionate way he worshipped her body.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome ^^


End file.
